Heroes
by emisonxx
Summary: Based on Heroes, the Claire/Elle story. EMISON version- very AU. Emily is a naive, closeted high school cheerleader with the gift of invincibility. Alison has been bred as a killer agent, born with the gift of electricity, and programmed to bring in the specials of the world. When she's assigned to follow Emily, things get messy very quickly.
1. Test Chapter

**This is just a test chapter- I don't know if anyone used to watch Heroes, but this is basically the story of Claire/Elle, the emison version. Just curious if anyone would actually read this. Let me know. :)**

"Who's the new girl?"

Emily Fields looked in the direction that Aria Montgomery was looking. Her jaw dropped. She saw a girl with blonde hair, swimmingly blue eyes, and the most beautiful, pristine face she'd ever seen.

"I have no idea," Emily mumbled.

"Think she'll try out?" Aria asked quietly.

Emily shrugged. Cheerleading tryouts were coming up, and she was having enough trouble with her co-captain Hanna as it was. Their hierarchy was falling apart. But even so, Emily had bigger problems to worry about. She had more deadly secrets than being gay to protect.

It came as a pleasant surprise to Emily that this new girl was in every one of her classes. But she could sense something was very strange about her. Every time Emily made contact with Alison (she had learned her name) the blonde's blue eyes would flash, almost too brightly, as if they were electric. And they weren't warm and fuzzy, they were cold and calculating, with a hint of mischief.

She shrugged it off. If the new girl didn't want to be her friend then fine, she had her eyes on another girl anyway. Maya St. Germain had been subtly flirting with her for weeks now, but as the head cheerleader, Emily was too shy to do anything public about it. She wasn't out, and Maya wasn't exactly either.

Emily watched from the field after school as three different guys tried to fight for Alison's attention. She could tell that the blonde was agitated, and that they were overwhelming her.

"Hey, Alison," she called, and blonde hair whipped around to see the brunette in her cheerleading outfit. A smirk appeared on the blonde's face. She bounced over to Emily who began walking over.

"Hey pom pom," she sneered and Emily was caught off guard by the menacing tone in her voice.

"You okay? I saw those guys and you didn't seem too thrilled to have them around," Emily said dryly.

Alison rolled her eyes and Emily thought to herself that this may be the bitchiest girl she's ever met. "That's sweet, but I don't need you to look out for me," Alison said snidely with a challenging smirk.

Emily put her hands up defensively. "Alright, sorry, just trying to be nice," Emily relented but she watched as Alison's eyes looked her up and down, scrutinizing her.

"Wow you really do look just like a tan Barbie doll in person too," Alison quipped and Emily's brows furrowed.

"Come again?"

"A Barbie doll, it's a toy that little girls play with-"

"Okay smart ass," Emily snapped, getting annoyed quickly with this girl. "Not what I meant. You said in person."

Alison giggled. But her laugh was empty, and harsh if anything.

But when she saw Emily's un-amused face, she stopped and looked at her seriously.

"Come on, Emily Fields," Alison says and Emily suddenly feels very uncomfortable about this new girl's airs and attitude. "You don't exactly need anyone to protect you either, do you?"

Emily's mouth fell open. There was no way this random stranger knew her deepest, most frightening secret. There was no way this girl knew she was a _freak_.

"I have no idea what you mean," Emily said slowly, backing away.

But Alison grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"I've been watching you," she whispered. Emily suddenly felt a white hot heat enter her hand and she looked down to see a blue electric current flowing from Alison to her.

"Holy shit!" she cried and ripped her hand away from the giggling blonde and looked in horror at her clearly burnt hand. "What the hell did you just do?"

"Relax," Alison rolled her eyes yet again. "I know you can heal."

Emily's eyes widened. She grimaced as she felt her skin repairing itself, her hand slowly becoming good as new, and the pain subsiding. Alison smirked.

"Look at that pom pom, you're good as new," Alison said leaning in closely to her.

"Uh what the hell are you doing," another bitchy voice cut them off and Emily jumped back. She saw Hanna standing there with her hands on her hips. "We have tryouts to attend to."

Alison glared at the other blonde. Hanna raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me are you trying out?"

"Like I'd want to be part of this dumb activity," Alison sneered and began to walk away. Emily made a move to chase after her, but Hanna's annoying insistent voice stopped her. So she gave in and went back to practice, thoroughly disturbed by the new girl and the secrets that they both held.


	2. Chapter 1- Intro

It wasn't long ago that Emily had felt like her biggest issue was the fact that suddenly, she wasn't interested in Noel- the boy she had been on and off flirting with for months. In fact, she suddenly lost interest in _all_ boys (and if she was honest with herself, she wasn't exactly sure the interest had ever been all there).

One crazy drunk night, she had let herself go and experimented with a fun random blonde- and the next thing she knew she was horrified and waking up barely clothed in a bed that wasn't hers with a _girl_. All her subtle desires and wants had come full blown to the surface, and she didn't know how to send them back down.

Luckily, it had been a stranger from another school and Emily had gathered her clothes and run out so fast there was no way the girl could have found her ever again.

So she thought that had been her biggest secret, the one thing she absolutely didn't want anyone to know yet. She had been raised conservatively, and her school looked up to her as the captain of the cheerleading squad and soon to be homecoming queen. There was no room for her to be gay right now, or so she thought. Emily had a very misconstrued view of what that meant anyway. The word freak came to mind, and in her very conservative town, it came to the minds of many of the older adults.

But to Emily's horror, her being gay suddenly became a very minuscule problem in the grand scheme of things. She had been making dinner for her parents before they came home from work, and she was dicing vegetables. It was always her least favorite part of cooking because she was afraid of knives. But one thought led to another and distracted the brunette and resulted in her slicing the tip of her index finger open. It had been disgusting- the tip of her finger was barely connected, the knife had made an almost clean cut right through.

Emily had been in tears, cursing and freaking out. The pain was searing, and she almost fainted at the sight of her own blood gushing out. But as she went to the bathroom to grab a towel to put under her hand, she failed to notice the blood stop gushing. In a frenzied rush, she had run for the keys in the garage and then frantically back in her kitchen for her cell phone to call her mom.

With her good hand she hurriedly dialed, and while waiting for her mother to pick up, she glanced at her finger- and in her state of shock, her eyes widened as she realized the pain had disappeared. Her finger was completely healed- it was as if there wasn't a cut. She blinked rapidly, wondering if she was hallucinating.

She glanced at the counter to see the bloody vegetables and knew that it had indeed happened. But as she looked at her finger, it was clean, like brand new.

Her mind had suddenly started to spin, and her brain had begun to freak out. In a state of shock, she grabbed the knife and with shaking hands had slid it across the palm of her hand. She watched horrified as her palm had spilt blood, but then closed up right before her eyes. After that her vision went black and she had collapsed, faint.

Since then she has been doing a series of tests trying to test the limits of her "power" or her fucked up flaw, as she called it. She felt like a fucking _freak_.

X

"Ali, dear, I have an assignment for you," Jessica DiLaurentis said just a few days ago as she watched her daughter walk into her office. Alison was without a doubt gorgeous. Her long blonde locks, porcelain skin, and baby doll face with electric eyes and heart shaped lips contributed to her sharp killer personality. There was always an eerie vibe about her though- her psychopathic tendencies shining brightly when she was comfortably herself.

"Yes mother," she replied like an affectionate guard dog.

"I want you to go out with Melissa Hastings to Rosewood High in Pennsylvania. We have suspicions that the baby we gave Fields years ago turned out to be one of us."

"Fields? No fucking way," Alison said as her eyes lit up with electric blue and sparks flew off her body.

"There is no room for error, Alison. He has no idea we've been watching Emily."

"Oh god, she's like his baby. He has like three pictures of her in his office and in his wallet. She looks like a fucking Barbie doll."

"Alison, Melissa has specific instructions to monitor you while you go in as a student and find out what you can about Emily. Can you handle this?" Jessica asks as she picks up a folder off her desk.

"Yes, yes definitely," Alison nods vigorously.

"I can't handle another fuck up, like the Cyrus ordeal," Jessica warns as she eyes her daughter.

Alison visibly winces, thoughts of that previous ordeal haunting her.

"I won't, I swear."

"You know if you do, there will be consequences."

"Yes mom."

X

_Present Day_

Alison watches Emily from a distance in the parking lot. She sips on a slurpee with her legs up on the dashboard. She looks to the driver's seat where Melissa Hastings sits grading papers.

"Are you seriously grading homework right now?"

"Yes, unlike some of us I take my job very seriously."

"Newsflash Melissa, you're not actually a substitute teacher," Alison rolls her eyes as she chews on her straw thoughtfully.

"We do what we have to to blend in, and the sooner we can find out what the deal is with this stupid cheerleader, the faster we can get out of this boring hell hole," Melissa snaps.

"You're so bitter all the time," Alison presses Melissa's buttons harshly with an all too happy smile. "Is it cause your little sister is dying? Or is it cause you weren't special enough to be like us?"

"Watch it, Alison," Melissa growls as she shoots the blonde a death glare.

"I think it's a little of both," Alison gloats as she sneers at the older brunette. "I kind of like this whole 'one of us, one of them' policy. I get to see what I'm not missing out on as a boring human."

"You're a piece of work," Melissa says as she goes back to doing her work.

"And better than you in every way," Alison says smugly as she lets her eyes drift back to the tan cheerleader. She couldn't wait to get her hands on this fresh meat.

"At least my parents love me."

Alison's head whips to glare at her as she shoots electricity from her to Melissa, causing the brunette to yell in pain.

"Goddamn it Alison, stop being a fucking child."

"That's what happens when you play with fire," Alison says coldly.

x

"That's all, great practice everyone!" Emily says to the girls as they wrap up. As she starts to head over to the locker room with the team, she feels a tiny cold hand wrap around her forearm from behind.

"We need to talk."

She turns to see Hanna Marin, her competitive frenemy, glaring at her.

"About what?" Emily asks, keeping her cool.

"Noel Kahn. I think you need to stay away from him," Hanna says with a hard gaze on Emily.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in him," Emily shrugs.

"But he's interested in you, so if you could just stay away from him and not be selfish for once and make everything about you, that'd be great," Hanna shoots back. Emily's mouth opens in surprise. Hanna and her went way back to elementary school, but their friendship hadn't always been strained like this.

In fact, Hanna had been the popular one first- she had taken a liking to a previously shy Emily in third grade, and the two had been inseparable ever since. Hanna had made Emily join cheerleading with her in fifth grade, and the two soon became the most well liked, popular girls in the school. Eventually, Hanna's charm and antics had pulled Emily out of her shell.

When Hanna's parents got a divorce, Emily watched as her best friend began to fall apart. And when the girls on the team nominated her as captain instead of Hanna, she had instantly felt a guilty sting when she saw Hanna's face. Ever since then there has been a tension so thick that Emily felt she could take a knife and physically slice it.

"Hanna, seriously, I'm not interested in him," Emily insists as she thinks of Maya St. Germain, her current crush. "And I do not hang out with him."

"You better not, that would make you a bitch."

"Okay, cool it, I'm not," Emily says defensively and backs away. "So drop it."

When she leaves the building after changing, she swears she can feel a set of eyes on her. It's unsettling, and she hates this feeling that she's being watched. She sees Aria waiting for her in the parking lot and runs over, anxious to leave school. Aria had become her closest friend since Hanna decided to unfortunately turn into a megabitch.

"Are we still doing this?" Aria asks as she watches Emily climb into the passenger seat.

"Yes, I have to find out if I'll survive," Emily says with a grave voice.

"What if you don't?" Aria asks, her hand on the gear shift but never moving. Worry is etched all over her face. "What if you're not invincible?"

"I have a really, really bad feeling I am," Emily says bitterly.

X

From her car, now an even farther distance away, Alison watches as Emily gets into a car. She looks at Melissa and sends the focused older girl a sharp jolt with her fingers.

"Jesus Alison!" Melissa shouts angrily. But Alison isn't even phased as she brings her legs down off the dashboard and puts her seatbelt on.

"Barbie doll is leaving, let's follow her."

x

**Sorry this took so long to update- but I finally have a story mapped out. Thanks to everyone for the interest! Let me know how you feel about it (in a nice way, please)! xx**


End file.
